Driving me Crazy
by Renogirl
Summary: Yazoo is the most powerful and rich man in the world. Reno is just the opposite. What will happen when those two totally different worlds meet?Warning: If you are NOT a yaoifan please do not enter!
1. Chapter 1:Home sweet home

_DRIVING ME CRAZY_

_**Chapter 1: "How the other half live"**_

Hey guys! I'm back with another fic! And it's a yaoi one this time! He,he! Enjoy!

**P.S.: A really hard last school year is starting for me in a couple of weeks so I will be late to update. Please show how understanding you are and be patient! Thanks!**

Reno found himself in front of the huge villa. It was astoundingly white, standing in the middle of a forest of palm trees, pine trees and any kind of tree you could imagine. A tall brick wall surrounded it and it seemed that the security system they were using was really up-to-date, with hidden cameras and guards all over the place. Reno never liked being in an environment like this. H despised rich people, knowing that they were either brought up in rich families, which made them stupid and softies or they had climbed up the social ladder through blackmail or help from the mafia, which made them petty, cruel and unreliable. He himself was born in the most poor and dangerous part of the town, between the city dump and the slums and hideouts of the most wanted criminals. He had learned to fight his way through life, since his father had died, his mother had abandoned him cause she was always too drunk to take care of him, and all he could do was fight with the other orphans to win his everyday meal. Later, when he couldn't live in the orphanage any longer, he had tried to do many jobs, from house painter to delivery boy. He even managed to get a small apartment, although it much more resembled a rat hole. But this time, lady Luck was not on his side. His boss from the pizza store had fired him, because he wasn't wearing his helmet or some other bullshit like that and he got kicked out of his apartment, because he hadn't paid six rents in a row. He is forgetful, what can you do, kill him? (Although many had tried.) He spent his last money getting drunk at the local bar and screwing some whore he found on the street.

Then, life decided to give him another chance. (Don't ask me why!) Someone told him that one of the richest men in town, Yazoo, owner of Y. (which stands for Yazoo Diamonds corporation) that was selling the finest diamonds on the market, was looking for someone to drive his limousine. That's why, that dusky October morning, Reno had walked all the way through town, up to Yazoo's little palace. Taking a deep breath he approached the gate.

"Can I help you sir?" a guard asked him, giving him a disgusted look.

"I'm here to apply for the job of the chauffeur." Reno answered, not looking at all intimidated by the looks of the guard or the gun he was carrying.

"Come with me please." The guards said, after searching him for any guns or mysterious objects. He led him to a small door on the other side of the brick wall. The word "staff" was written on it with big, black letters. Inside, the walls and floor were made out of marble. Reno looked in awe at the paintings that hung on the wall. He was sure they cost a fortune. After much walking, they got to a room that looked like a hotel lobby.

"Wait here" the guard said, and disappeared behind a door at the other side of the room. Reno made himself comfortable on one of the couches. It was so soft, he could easily sleep in it. But, before he could have the chance, the guard came back in and called to him.

"The president may see you now."

Reno walked into the president's office. The floor there was also out of marble, but the walls were covered with huge wooden bookcases. Reno was amazed by the amount of books that one and only room could hold. In the center of the room, behind a golden-coated desk, sat Yazoo. He was signing papers. All he did since his father had died was sign papers. Most of the time he didn't even know what he was signing. He didn't care. Actually, he wasn't interested in this business at all. He didn't give a shit if it all went down the drain one day. But who could say no to daddy? So there he was, stuck in a word that he hated, trying to play the role of the happy millionaire, with his wife, his mistress and the casino nights.

"So, you want to be my new driver, huh?" he said, not lifting his head up from the papers.

"Yes, sir"

"The man has a steady, strong voice. That's good." Yazoo thought.

"Do you have a driver's license?"

"I wouldn't be here in the first place if I didn't have one sir."

"Are you capable of driving long distances?"

"Yes, sir"

"Do you know what happened to my last driver?"

"Err…No, sir"

"He was shot… in the head. Just so you know the dangers of the job."

Reno's eyes opened wide.

"…Ok…sir"

God, how badly did he want that job?

"You're hired. Oh, and one last question. Are you married?"

"Err…no, sir."

"Good for you…" Yazoo murmured, mostly to himself.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a beautiful woman. She was tall with long, black, curly hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue dress, which gave anyone who wanted it a generous view down her tight breasts.

"Honey, I told you not to come in here while I'm working." Yazoo said, still not lifting his head.

"How the hell did he know who she was? He didn't even look at her!" Reno thought.

"I really wanted to show you this new dress I bought honey." She said, in a high-pitched, extremely annoying voice. Then, just when she realized that Reno was in the room, she let out a small scream of surprise.

"Aah! Who are you?"

"He is our new chauffeur honey."

"What? But… look at him! He is so… filthy!"

That's when Yazoo finally looked up at Reno. His eyes scanned him from head to toe. Reno felt a shiver climb up his spine. He felt completely exposed under that look.

"He is just fine, dear. If you want, you can give him other clothes."

"Don't you worry, I'll fix him! I won't have a tramp driving me around the city. I'd be so embarrassed!"

Reno tried not to throw her a nasty look.

"Helena! HELENA!" she shrieked. Reno tried hard not to bring his hands to his ears. Yazoo, on the other hand, didn't seem so capable of controlling himself. He covered his ears with his hands.

"Don't shout! She's not deaf!" he said.

A short, chubby woman dressed in a servant's uniform walked in.

"Helena, show our new driver to his room and give him a proper driver's uniform please."

"Yes, ma'am."

The woman led Reno out of the room. His head was full of thoughts.

"God, that man's nuts! I guess that too much money can drive you crazy after all. Asking me if I'm married? Well of course having that kind of wife may also drive you nuts. I guess that's why he asked me. He didn't look much like the millionaires you see on TV. Those are all old and stupid. He seemed… kinda cute. Reno, what are you thinking! You're a ladies man for God's sake! Women, girls, chicks, whatever you call them, that's your thing!" He was starting to have a headache. Too much thinking for one day!

Finally, after passing through long corridors and climbing flights and flights of stairs, they got to a small room. It only had a bed, a closet and a desk.

"The driver's uniform is in the closet." The woman informed him, before leaving the room.

Reno bounced happily on his new bed. Life was starting to become much better!


	2. Chapter 2:First day at work

_**Chapter 2: " First day at work"**_

**Here's another chapter before school starts! Enjoy!**

Reno couldn't sleep that night. He had passed the rest of the afternoon getting to know the house and the rest of the staff. The villa was so big he was sure he would get lost in there at some point.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later." Helena, the servant had told him.

He didn't feel like sleeping. Plus, he hadn't eaten anything all day, so he was almost at the point of starvation. He slipped out of bed and walked quietly down to the kitchen, the only place he could easily find. He crept inside and opened the refrigerator door.

"Hey."

Reno jumped up and turned around. He saw two shiny, cat-like eyes looking at him in the dark. As his eyes got accustomed to the darkness, he managed to make out the whole figure of the man standing in front of him. It was Yazoo.

"I …I didn't know you would be up so late, sir" he stuttered.

"Come on, chill out. It's not like I'm gonna fire you cause you're hungry! Sit down."

His tone was friendly. Reno tried to stop being so tense. It was funny how that man made him feel anxious about his every move. He grabbed an apple and sat down next to Yazoo at the kitchen table. While he was eating he could feel Yazoo's eyes all over him. He tried to break the awkward moment of silence.

"You have a pretty big house here, sir."

"Yeah… who cares? I'd rather live in a rat hole than in this pile of shit."

"What do you mean? Most of us can only dream of having houses like this!"

"I'd be glad to exchange my life with yours, if you want!"

That phrase hid a large amount of pain and sorrow. Reno's eyes locked with Yazoo's. He had already understood that Yazoo wasn't the usual type of millionaire, but what was he really? Yazoo's eyes glowed in the dark. He looked like he was about to say something, then he regretted it and looked out the window.

"You know, sometimes it's easier to handle something if you share it with someone." Reno said. What did he just say? He sounded like a mom worried about her little boy! Was he becoming a softy? Two days without alcohol was way too much for him!

Yazoo didn't even seem to listen to him.

"I come down here almost every night to try and get a glimpse, a taste, of the way you people live. It helps me let go of everything and just pretend that I'm in another world. I guess you've already seen I'm not one of those rich people you usually see on TV."

"Yeah, I've figured that out." Reno said. He was sure he could see a hint of a smile on Yazoo's lips.

Suddenly, like he just remembered something, Yazoo stood up to leave the kitchen.

"Goodnight… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Reno, sir."

"Nice name…Goodnight then Reno. Oh, and you don't have to call me "sir". Just call me Yazoo. Unless my wife's around."

Yazoo walked away, leaving Reno with the impression that he was absolutely out of his mind.

The next day, Reno woke up by a loud banging on his door. He slowly got up and dragged himself to the door. He was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Good morning Reno. I see you've got used to your new bed. So, you'd better get used to your new job now, too." Yazoo said.

Reno felt like someone had just thrown a bucket full of icy water at him.

"We're leaving for the company's office towers in five minutes." Yazoo continued, turning his back to Reno and walking away. Reno got dressed as fast as he could and ran frantically down to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of coffee, gulped it down and ran to the garage. Yazoo was waiting for him in front of the car.

"You are one minute and thirty seconds late. I expect that not to happen again."

"No, sir… I mean… Yes, sir."

Reno opened the back door for Yazoo and then seated himself behind the wheel. They were at the office in less than ten minutes.

"Well, you've past the first day test quite well I must say. And I told you not to call me sir when my wife's not around." Yazoo said, as Reno opened the door for him.

Reno waited in the car, while Yazoo was up in the office. He leaned on the driver's door and took out a cigarette. As he lit it, he took a look around him. The office building was tall and made totally out of glass. With over 40 floors, it was one of the tallest buildings in town. Yazoo's father had built it to display the power he had over the town. It was proved also very useful for another reason. Yazoo's father had jumped from the 40th floor some years ago. It was the talk of the town for a long time. However, it was never made clear if he jumped by himself or somebody… "helped" him jump. The right people were silenced and it came out that he had psychological problems and killed himself. People were hired to cry at his funeral. The rest of the diamond dealers let out a sigh of relief, having at last escaped his economical tyranny.

Reno watched as cars passed by. Suddenly, his eye caught a black jeep, parked a few blocks behind the limo. The engine seemed on but no one seemed to be inside. He heard something move behind a tree. He remembered what Yazoo had told him about the last driver. Before he could take another look around, Yazoo walked out of the building.

"Take me home." He said, getting into the car. Reno started the engine and left at high speed. He looked at his side mirror and noticed the black jeep following them from a distance. He shook the bad thoughts from his head. Looking again, he didn't see a thing.He parked the limo in the garage, let Yazoo out and went to his room to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3:The first threat

_**Chapter 3: "The first threat"**_

**Woohoo! I finally found some time to write the next chapter!!!  Enjoy this one, cause I don't know when I'll find time to write the next…**

Reno woke up late that evening. He felt dizzy and couldn't really hold his head up. He had slept a lot the last two days. Ok, he was one of the laziest people on earth, but he wasn't used to sleeping so much. However, his new bed was so soft and cozy; it was practically calling to him to lie down. Throwing some water on his face in order to wake up, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pitiful. His face was pale. His eyes were stained with red veins. His crimson hair was all over the place.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He tried ineffectively to straighten his hair and clothes and answered it. There stood a beautiful girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was slim but also juicy. Her tight maid's uniform made the curves of her body even more clear.

Reno's face lightened up. His usual women-attracting smirk returned to his lips.

"Mmm… new meat has been brought to the slaughter-house…" he thought.

"Hello beautiful… Are you new here? Cause I haven't seen you before…" His voice was so sweet and tender, even a female cat would have fallen for him.

"Yes, sir, I am. I was ordered to tell you to go immediately to Mr. Yazoo's office." She lowered her eyes as she spoke and her hands played nervously with her apron.

"Aww, and she's a shy one too! A new challenge for me! Don't worry sweetie, I'll have you out and about in no time!" he thought, as he gave her his sweetest (and horniest) smile and skipped down the stairs to Yazoo's office.

"Good evening sir. How can I help you?"

"Oh, Reno, I'm glad you're here… I need you to take me to… a place across town. Go and bring the car to the front gate. I'll be there in a minute." Yazoo sounded kind of upset.

"I bet someone owes him money and they're not paying him." Reno thought, as they drove down the main avenue.

"Where exactly do you want me to take you?" he asked.

"Just… keep going. I'll tell you were to stop."

Yazoo looked like a million thoughts were passing at the same time through his head. Reno looked absentmindedly at his side mirror. Not believing what he saw, he looked again more closely. No, there was no doubt about it. It was the same black jeep.

"Nah, there are a lot of people with black jeeps nowadays." Reno thought. But his heart started pounding a bit faster. The jeep didn't seem to want to leave them from its sight. Whenever Reno went a little left, or a little right, it followed them.

Finally, Yazoo said:

"Turn left here."

Reno, who was busy watching the black jeep, turned the steering wheel at the last moment, making the wheels screech.

"What the …?" Yazoo glared at him, as he held onto the seat, so that he wouldn't fly headfirst out the window.

"Sorry…" Reno blushed.

"Stop right here." Yazoo said. He straightened his jacket, stepped out and disappeared in an alleyway.

Reno stepped out of the car and looked around. No jeep. He let out a sigh of relief. Just then, he realized where he was. He was standing right in front of his old apartment! He took another look around. There was the bar, the dump, the old buildings, everything!

"What on earth is a man like Yazoo doing in a place like this?" he thought.

Some drunken punks passed in front of him. He heard the tapping of a whore's high heels on the pavement, down the road. He quickly got back into the car. A feeling of disgust for his old life came over him. He didn't want to go back there. He had tried too hard to escape. He feared that, if he stepped out of the car, the neighborhood would suck him back in.

Someone knocked on the window. He slowly opened it. It was Yazoo.

"Hey… let's go home…"he said. Then he noticed the expression on Reno's face.

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost or something!"

"NO, nothing… nothing happened…"

He started the car. Yazoo sat in the back. As they drove out of the alleyway and into the main road, Reno saw the black jeep parked a few yards down the road. When it saw them, it started its engine. Reno panicked. He quickly turned into the avenue. The jeep was right behind them.

"Um, sir?" Reno said.

"What is it Reno?"

"Sir, I think that someone is following us…and they don't seem to have good intentions!"

Something like a flash of lightening passed through Yazoo's eyes. Then, everything was calm.

"No. It's not my turn…yet…" he said, determination marked in his voice.

Reno looked confused.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I want my head to stay right were it is, and not fly off by some bullet! I'll try to lose them."

Accelerating, he drove into some dark alleyways. The jeep followed. After a lot of chasing, Reno drove into a dead-end. Fortunately, the jeep didn't see them turn, and passed by them. Cautiously, Reno drove back to the main road. They were home in five minutes. Stepping out of the car, Yazoo noticed Reno's pale face and shaking hands.

"Don't worry. The car is bullet-proof."

Reno let out a sigh of relief. "And you didn't tell me before?"

Yazoo laughed and walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4:The fist touch

_**Chapter 4: "The first touch"**_

**Hey guys!! I'm back!!!!!!!! Woohoo!!!!!!! Exams are over!!! Now you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter! Well, since it's been so long, you've probably forgotten what has happened up to here…So, here's a small summary: Reno has taken a job as Yazoo's chauffer, he has been scared to death by a black jeep which he saw following them****, and he has already hit on a maid (like he's the kind of guy that would wait!). That's pretty much it… And now for the rest of the story…**

Reno still felt the quick beating of his heart. He could easily stand up for himself in fights and was used to punching and kicking. But he knew the stories about professional killers who worked for the richest mafia members of the city and specialize in "silent" ways of murder. He had seen people like that back home. They walked in, always dressed in black, and made chills run down his back. He always wondered how they could be so cold and unsentimental. The last thing he wanted was to confront one of them.

He sat on his bed, with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other, trying to drown his worries in drink and smoke.

But before he could sink in the trance of his drunken fantasies, a light knock on the door woke him up. He stood up and opened it. The sweet, blonde maid who had come to call him that morning was standing in front of him.

"Just in time…" thought Reno, "something to distract me…"

"Hey hun…" he smiled at her, striking his sexiest pose.

"Mr. Yazoo told me to bring you some coffee and ask you if you wanted anything else…"

"Well come on in dear… leave it on the table…" he led her inside and, after she left the tray on the desk, he made her sit down on the bed.

"Would…would you like something else?" she asked, her cheeks turning red.

"Aww, don't be so shy… we are in the same state here… We're both servants… we should be friends! What's your name?"

"Mary Jane…"

"Oh what a sweet name! My name is Reno, at your service" he said, bowing down in front of her and smiling from ear to ear.

She giggled.

"You are really funny you know…" she said.

"Thank you for your nice compliments my beautiful lady" he said playing it really gentlemanly. "Would you give me the honor of taking you out to dinner?"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight"

"Well… I can't tonight… I have some clothes to fix… but I can ask out for permission to go out tomorrow…"

"Ok tomorrow then…"

"Tomorrow…" she said, and walked out with another giggle.

"Aww, she's starting to fall for me… Good job Reno! The chick magnet is working just fine." Reno thought to himself. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Did she forget anything?" he thought.

"Coming hun!" he said and opened the door.

There stood Yazoo.

Reno's face gradually turned the same color as his hair. All he wanted was for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

"Sorry… I thought…" he mumbled under his breathe, feeling more and more ashamed.

"Well, at least it's nice you've become friendlier! But when I said don't call me sir I didn't have that on my mind!" laughed Yazoo.

Then his face turned suddenly dead serious again.

"Anyway, I came here to ask you to take me somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see… I'll show you the way…"

"God, if he never tells me where the fuck we're going, why did he even bother to hire me? Since he's the only one who knows the way he should drive himself!" thought Reno, while he got dressed and ran, huffing and puffing, to the garage, as Yazoo had yet again set a deadline of 5 minutes.

"Hmm, not bad… you're getting better…" said Yazoo, as he sat comfortably in his seat.

"Who the fuck told him I wanted to be a goddamn sprinter? After a week with him I'll be ready for the Olympics!" swore Reno under his breath. By the time they got to their destination he had put up a picture of Yazoo on a wall in his mind and was throwing darts at it. For almost 3 hours Yazoo had led him through so many roads and alleyways he was almost sure they had not only left the city, but the country as well.

"Stop here."

The wheels screeched as Reno suddenly abandoned his imaginary dart game and hit the breaks hard.

"Shit, that one almost got him in the eye!" he shouted out loud.

"Huh?"

Reno turned and looked at Yazoo's puzzled face. He started turning red again.

"Um… nothing… sorry…" he mumbled.

But Yazoo was already out of the car. Reno looked in the mirror and watched the red color fade from his cheeks.

"God, he made me feel like a girl who was just asked out on her first date!"

He looked out of the window. They were in a slum once again.

"I'm starting to think he just likes to hang out in this kind of places." Thought Reno, remembering his conversation with Yazoo in the kitchen the other night, when Yazoo told him that he preferred the life in the slums. He got out of the car and started walking up and down the street. A dog was running around, barking and pissing in the corners. Two fat, old housewives with rollers in their hair and all the makeup they could find on their face were sitting on a porch, talking and cackling. Some kids had made a ball out of rags and were trying to play soccer. Reno remembered his own childhood, when all they could find to play with was a bottle or a can. Once, a little girl at the orphanage had found a doll out of cloth in the garbage. She didn't have much hair and was missing an arm, but she was good enough to play with. However, the other girls got angry and started pulling at the doll, until they tore her head off. The girl wouldn't stop crying and Reno felt sorry for her. (I guess he always had a soft spot for women.) So, he took an old needle he had found and stitched the head back in its place. The little girl was so happy she kissed him on the cheek. But then the other boys got angry and jealous and charged at him. One of them grabbed the needle out of his hand and drove it into his face. He was aiming for his eye but Reno turned the other way so he only got a nicely-shaped scar right on his temple. Furious, the boy tried to thrust the needle into Reno's other eye, but he was too swift and avoided the sharp tip again. In the end, Reno got out of the fight with minor scratches and two deep, half-moon-shaped scars next to his eyes.

Instinctively, he brought his hand to his face. The scars were still there. The needle almost scratched the bone, the doctor had said. He had also said that Reno would die in the next 48 hours, but what did a 60-year old, always drunk and stinking doctor, who had a small office next to a bar and over a whore-house, know? Reno knew he could make it through much more serious injuries.

Just then, a loud bang and a voice calling his name brought him back to the present. He quickly turned around and saw someone running towards him. It was Yazoo.

"Get in the car!" he screamed, as he ran, shooting occasionally at someone behind him. As Reno ran to his safety, he saw Yazoo stumble and fall. In an instant he was next to him. Yazoo was trying to get up.

"You goddamn fool…" he growled, "You'll get killed!"

Reno just swept him up in his arms and ran to the car.

"What the hell are you doing? I can run for myself you know!"

Just then Reno heard another bang and felt his left arm go numb. He quickly opened the back door and hurled Yazoo and himself inside. He grabbed his arm, which was starting to bleed. Yazoo mumbled something like "I told you…" placed himself behind the wheel and took off, leaving the shooting far behind them.

The pain shot up Reno's arm. He clenched his teeth.

"It's probably just a scratch." He said, as he saw Yazoo's worried face looking at him through the front mirror. Yazoo let out a grunt and turned to look at the road ahead of them. He pulled up under an apartment building.

"What…?"

"This is where I escape when I can't stand my life anymore…" Yazoo's voice seemed sad.

"Well, let's take you inside and take care of you… I couldn't take you all the way home, it's too far and your injury could be too serious to let us waste so much time." His tone was almost apologetic.

He stepped out of the car, helped Reno out and led him inside. They entered the first floor apartment. The place was simple. No marble floors and stairways, no fancy, expensive paintings on the walls. It was just a small apartment and it wasn't much clean either. It reminded Reno somewhat of his old apartment, with stuff like clothes and old food lying around. Yazoo led him to the bedroom and made him lay down.

"Come on, it's probably nothing" said Reno, trying to get up. Yazoo pushed him back down. His firm grip made Reno shudder. He felt weak and vulnerable under his touch.

"At least let's make sure…" Yazoo said. He took Reno's arm in his hand. Reno took his hand away from the wound. Blood had soaked his shirt.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"I said, take off your shirt." Yazoo's eyes pierced through Reno's, emitting a strong light that touched his soul. Almost like he was hypnotized, Reno took off his shirt. Blood started pouring on the sheets. Yazoo took a towel from the bathroom, soaked it with vodka (the only thing with alcohol he could find) and tried to clean the wound. The minute he touched it, Reno pulled it away, letting out a small scream.

"That hurts! A LOT!"

"I know… But we have to get it cleaned alright?" Yazoo's voice was soft, like a mother's voice, while trying to persuade her child to trust her.

Reno hesitantly let Yazoo take his arm. He winced as the towel touched him, and gritted his teeth to withstand the pain.

"At least it's only an external wound, it will heal…"

After cleaning the wound, Yazoo had to find something to tie it with. After looking around the house and not finding a bandage, he took off his shirt and ripped a piece.

"What did you do that for? You could have ripped my shirt!" said Reno.

"Well, then my wife would blame you for ripping the clothes we gave you and she would fire you. Would you prefer that to happen?"

Reno looked at his feet as Yazoo tied the piece of cloth around his arm. He couldn't look at Yazoo's naked body. It made something stir inside him.

Just then he felt something warm and wet on his hand. He turned and saw Yazoo licking his arm.

"What the fuck are you doing??" he said, pulling away.

"Blood was dripping and that was the best way to stop it… Don't you know saliva is the best at killing germs? Haven't you wondered why cats lick themselves clean?"

Reno looked puzzled. Yazoo went closer to him. His face was right in front of Reno's. The redhead could feel the other man's breath on him.

"Besides… I wanted to do that…"

Yazoo's voice was full of lust and promise. Reno's heart was beating fast. A voice inside his head was screaming at him to stop. He was afraid and at the same time he wanted to feel Yazoo's body on his.

Yazoo grabbed him fiercely from the shoulders and made him lay down. He caught his lips in a fiery kiss. Everything happened quickly, Reno's mind stopped working, and the screaming voice was silenced; only his senses were still working. He sensed Yazoo turning him around and penetrating him… He sensed his arms, like snakes, running up and down his body… the heat and pressure raising… his breath hardening…

His head got lighter and lighter, he felt dizzy, he heard Yazoo whisper something like "I'm sorry…" in his ear, he smiled as he turned him around and rapped his arms around his waist and then… Darkness…

**Well?? What do you think?? I hope I didn't take you by surprise… with the sex coming up so quickly in the story!**** But I wanted to somehow show Yazoo's way of thinking: I want Reno and I want him now! Ha ha! Hope you enjoyed it! And please please PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5:Stabs in the back

_**"Chapter 5: Stabs in the back"**_

**Hey everyone!!!I'm here again!!! I'm so ****so****so****SO**** SORRY to keep you waiting like that, you're probably all pissed off, but the things that happened in my life the last 2 months are just GODDAMN UNBELIEVABLE! Anyway, just to sum it up for you… You know I had some serious exams last June… to get into University (stupid Greek system..) and well I didn't make it into Medicine school (although I got 99/100 in Physics!) and I thought I'd try again next year… But my German teacher suddenly decides to fill in an application for me at the German University! I didn't really want to cause my German ****kinda**** sucks, but I knew that it's REALLY hard to get in there, cause the German Universities are of the best in the world****, so I said "Ok" (thinking: "Yeah, right, like they are ****gonna**** take me!")… And then in August I get a letter saying that they are taking me! In Hamburg! In Germany! (In your face, stupid ass Greek examiners!****:P****So….**** I've been all running here and there, to find a place to live, to connect phone, Internet, to move my stuff, to go to the University, to pay for the Semester…. ****huff,huff****, out of breath****…. And so here I am, all settled down in my little, sweet 1-room-apartemment, writing the next chapter to this beautiful (and twisted) story……**

Reno woke up with a headache. He opened his eyes slowly, only to close them tight again, due to the light coming in from the window.

"Strange" he thought, "I don't remember a window there."

Raising his hand in front of his eyes for shade, he looked around. He wasn't in the little suburban house anymore. He was in a hospital room. Everything was white. White walls, white curtains, a white table and a white chair in the corner, white bed, white sheets, nurse dressed in white, policeman dressed in blue…

"Wait" Reno turned his head, startled, towards the door. A policeman was standing in front of it, talking to the nurse.

"I guess Yazoo told them about the shooting" Reno thought, although he couldn't really believe it. Yazoo was always too mischievous about his work… He wouldn't let anyone in on what or whom he was dealing with, let alone the police.

"Ah, so our little shooter is up…" said the policeman, walking towards him.

Reno's eyes grew wide in surprise. "What???"

"Oh, come on, I don't like that attitude… Don't you start with that: I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about stuff cause it's still early, I've hadn't had my coffee yet and I don't wanna mess you up more than you already are…"

"But I DON'T know what you're talking about!!!!"

"Ok, ok, calm down, we'll start from the easy stuff… Were you, or weren't you last afternoon between 6 and 10 o'clock with Mr. Yazoo?"

"Yeah, I was…"

"Good. And were you, or weren't you driving his car?"

"Yes…"

"Very good! See, we're gonna work this out just fine! So, to continue… did you or didn't you drive him up to Greendale street, just about 5 miles out of town?"

"Well, I don't know the name of the street, but it was out of town…"

"I'll take that for a yes… And when you got there, did he or didn't he get out and walk away, while you waited in the car?"

"Yeah, man, would you get to the point, I…."

"Ah,ah,ah,ah,ah" the policeman waved his finger in front of Reno's face. "Don't be too hasty boy, or you'll bite your tongue." Reno's anger was bubbling up inside of him.

"So" the policeman continued, "While you waited, did you or didn't you see Mr. Yazoo come running, while someone was shooting at him from behind?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And then, did you or didn't you get out of the car and start shooting at him yourself, when he was at about 10 feet in front of you?"

"WHAAAT???? WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? **I** DIDN'T **SHOOT**, **I** WAS THE ONE **SHOT** HERE!!!!" Yelled Reno at the top of his lungs, pointing at his arm.

"Owow! Calm down! Now, you're a hell of a storyteller eh?" laughed the policeman. "All you got is a broken nose, some broken fingers, and a hell of a lot bruises, that's all! Where did you come up with the being-shot story?"

Reno looked at the policeman. Then at his arm. No wound. Not even a scratch. He looked at his fingers. Three of them in bandages.

"But…no…it's all wrong…it was there…"

"Yeah,yeah, and I'm Cinderella, whatever you say kid…Anyway, the story is, you shot Yazoo in the arm-and his wound is real-he jumped at you, you had a fight, he broke your nose and fingers, you hit your head on the car and he drove you both here…"

"NO!!"

"Ok, that's enough with the yelling you little red-haired skunk! You don't even need to get a lawyer, just confess already! We've got your prints on the gun and on Mr. Yazoo's clothes, he's gonna make a really nice statement at the court and you're going in FOR GOOD!" spitted out the policeman, stood up and walked out of the room, swearing under his breath.

Reno was stunned. His mind was blank. All he could do was look at his unharmed arm. He tried to move his fingers, but he couldn't. They were unbendable and sore.

"Well, they are broken alright."

He raised his other hand to his face, and felt the bandage on his nose. Then he touched his arm, right where the wound was the other day. Nothing. Not a tiny little scratch. Absolutely nothing.

"This can't be real", he thought, "It must be a goddamn fucking dream!!"

Tears started running down his cheeks. Surprised, he raised his hand and touched his wet face. He never cried. The Reno he knew _**never**_ cried. Not when the boys at the orphanage tried to kill him. Not when he got all messed up by the mafia guys at the bar. Not even when he got shot…or at least thought he got shot…_**Never**_.

Could his own eyes have betrayed him? Was this a dream? Or was the shooting a dream? No the shooting had happened… But in one night he had changed roles…from victim…to shooter…from hunted…to hunter…But how? Was his losing his mind? Had his senses, his feelings betrayed him? Had Yazoo… betrayed him?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream came out of him by itself…Like his lungs wanted to empty themselves from air…like his soul wanted to leave his body…

The nurse ran to him and tried to calm him down. He pushed her away. They struggled, and she managed to pin his hand down and inject him with some sort of liquid. In seconds, he went numb… and then everything went black…again…

When he woke up, he was still in the hospital room. He tried to get up, but his hands were handcuffed to the bed. He let out an angry grunt and fell back down on the bed.

"…Hi…" a voice came from the corner. Reno turned his head. A dark haired woman was sitting on the white chair. She was wearing a black suit. Her hair and eyes were as black as her suit. A black case was laid on her lap.

"And who the hell are you?" grunted Reno.

"I'm your lawyer. Tifa Moore. Nice to meet you Reno…" something in her eyes looked familiar.

"Yeah, whatever…"said Reno, and turned his head to face the ceiling again.

"Don't you want to tell me what happened?"

"I …"

"Yes?"

"I… I don't know… I don't know what happened…"

"But…how?"

"I told ya, I just don't know!"

"There must be another side to the story… a side that you know…or at least you think you know…"

"I…I think I know…but…"

"Just let it out Reno…"

He looked at her. She smiled at him. Her eyes…they seemed so… soft… friendly…and familiar…and it just came out…everything…everything he had experienced that night…or at least he thought he had…

"So…that was very interesting…" she said when he was done.

"Interesting? INTERESTING? That's all you've got to say?"

"Listen Reno…you told me a lot… and I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me…it never is…"

"What do you mean it _never is_?"

"Look… I've been in cases involving Mr. Yazoo for a long time now… He always manages to get himself into trouble… and always gets easily out of it… although the people he blames always have _extremely_ different stories to tell…just like you… and he always makes it seem like that person is insane…like his story is just made up…I'm trying to figure him out…but he always slips away…"

"But…but…how? Why? We…we…even…"

"Had sex? Yeah, I know… that, I haven't heard before… it always involves disappearing wounds…but sex…I don't know…maybe that will help us find his weak spot…"

"You seem awfully cool about it…" Reno's cheeks were turning a bit red.

"Oh, don't worry, I've worked with a lot of gay people…"

"I'm not gay…" his cheeks turned even more red.

"Oh…ok…whatever suits you…I'm not here to question you about your sexual preferences…"

"Can we change the subject? Cause I'm getting a little uncomfortable here…"

"Yeah sure! Sorry…well, anyway, the thing is, we have to find something believable in your story…something that will break down his story…obviously we can't use your wound, cause it's…somehow… disappeared…but…we gotta find something! You understand?"

"Yeah…"Reno looked at the door, thinking… how could he possibly convince anyone that he was telling the truth?

**Well???What do ****ya**** think?? Did I fuck up your minds enough??? ****Hahahaha****! God, I just LOVE twisting around my stories!!! I know you are all going like…. "WHAT THE…****???"**** right now…. And I'm ****kinda**** sorry for you…. But…you'll have to wait to find out what's really going on!!Sorry!:P The only thing I'll tell you is that there is NO magic involved…(I'm talking about the wounds…)…But…there is FANTASY involved…you'll see… and please ****please****PLEASE**** review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6:The trial

_**Chapter 6: "The trial"**_

**Well guys, since I know you've been waiting quite a long while, I'm ****gonna**** be a really nice person and give you ONE MORE chapter, ****right on top of the last one!!readers cheering….I said readers cheering so go on and cheer ok?….ok, so, now I will continue playing with your minds….****hehehe****… **

**P.S.: Don't forget to read chapter 5 first ok?****:P**

So the day before the trial finally arrived. Reno had met Tifa many times, both in the hospital, and when he got out. Of course he preferred the awfully white room from the gray and dark cell he was kept in now, but his bruising and wounds had almost healed and after another incident, where he tried once more to run away from the hospital (he actually knocked one nurse out cold), they decided that the cell would be safer. Sitting now on his bed, thoughts swarming in his head, all he wanted was to get out of this… Just leave it all behind and start from scratch… His feelings the last weeks were too overwhelming for him to bear… So many changes…in just one night…like a bomb had exploded right inside his head… He had just started to lead a normal life… he had found a job… moved out of the junk yard he was living in… and before he knew it, he was one of the trash…once again… "Trash is always trash" they said… He was born trash, maybe he should stay that way…nobody would care anyway…

"You can't make a diamond out of trash", he murmured.

"But you can pull a diamond out of the trash."

Reno turned his head to the door. Tifa had just walked in.

"Oh, hi… I was just thinking out loud…"

"Yeah, I know… what else could you do anyway in here all by yourself?" she smiled and sat next to him on the bed.

"Well, I was thinking… what did you say I'm gonna say in court?"

"Well, you are going to say that there was a shooting, that you took out a gun only to help Yazoo fight those men, but he falsely thought that you were shooting at him and so he jumped at you, and you accidently wounded him."

"Yeah, ok… although it's not the truth…"

"I know…" Tifa looked at him sympathetically "but it's the only story that might stand in court."

"However, you know it's my word against his…who are they gonna believe? The filthy little skunk from nowhere, or the rich, intelligent owner-of-everything, who's probably even paid money to make them believe him?"

"Look Reno I've been many years in this job, and I've managed to accomplish some…pretty powerful relationships… I'll try my hardest to make them believe you ok? I've got the best witnesses…"

"You mean…false witnesses? Cause I don't think anyone saw us there, except for the _real_ shooters, but I don't think _they_ would come to court!" laughed Reno.

"Well, yeah, ok maybe what they will testify is not _real_but it's the only way to get you out of here…"

"You know what? Forget it…I'll just tell my story and whoever believes it… I'm not cool with lying missy, I never was…even if the whole world believes I'm a lying piece of junk, I want my conscience clear ok?"

"But, Reno, you must understand…this is what this business involves! If you don't lie, you die! You'll probably end up with a really nice sentence of many years in jail! You'd miss your friends, your family…"

"Look, I got no friends, no family, absolutely NOBODY waiting for me out there ok? I've got only myself, and I don't wanna mess with my conscience!"Bellowed Reno, "I'd rather spend the rest of my life in here, knowing I did the right thing, than live free…besides, I didn't have much of a life… nobody would care…"

"I would…"

"WHAT?? You would only care about the fact that you lost the trial! The same trial you've been trying to win for so long, you'll lose it again! That's all!"

"That's not true, Reno, over the past weeks I've grown to know you and care for you…"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! Don't you try to sell your little lawyerly crap to me ok? Cause I'm just not falling for it!"

"Reno, please, just…look, I won't get any false witnesses into the court, if you just go along with the story ok? Just tell them what we said you should tell them and we'll see ok? Anyway, you yourself said you're not too sure which story is real right now…"

"I…I don't know…" Reno turned to face the wall.

"Please Reno…" Tifa's voice just couldn't be sweeter and more obliging than it already was.

"Just…I don't know…just leave me alone…I have to think…"

"Reno…"

"I said GO!" roared Reno, pointing firmly towards the door. He didn't turn around until he heard the heavy steel door close behind him. Then, he fell on the bed and screamed as hard as he could into his pillow.

Not even five minutes had passed, and he heard the door to his cell open again.

"I told you that I don't want anyone around right now goddamn it!" he yelled, not lifting his head from the pillow.

"Not even me?" a familiar voice came from the corner. Not wanting to believe his ears, Reno stood up.

"…Yazoo…I mean…Mr. Yazoo…"

"Haha! I see you never managed to get rid of that habit! Not even when we were in bed…" laughed Yazoo. But his laughter was not the one that Reno knew. It was a cold laughter. A scary laughter, that made chills run down your back. Yazoo's face was whiter than ever. His eyes were cold and a little red. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. His costume was like always, black, silky, shiny. His arms were folded on his chest, his shoulder resting on the wall and his head tipped a little to the side.

"But…I thought…"

"You thought your story wasn't real? That you didn't get shot? That you didn't sleep with me?"

"…"

"I'll make it easier for you… It was real…"

"You son of a bitch!" screamed Reno and charged at him. Yazoo caught his hands and pushed him back on the floor, with enormous power.

"What the…?"

"You can't compete with me… I'm just far out of your league you see? I'm not made for your dirty little hands…"

Reno let out a roar and charged at him again. This time, he managed to get his hands round Yazoo's neck. Yazoo didn't react.

"What are you gonna do? Strangle me? Go on and do it then!" His smile was like a vampire's, smiling down at his pray. His eyes pierced Reno's.

"What are you waiting for?"

Reno's anger was filling him up real quickly. His head was ready to explode. But somehow, his hands couldn't obey him.

"You can't do it. You can't cause you've got feelings for me. Cause you want me…you want to feel my body again…you want me to have you just like that night…"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!I…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Yazoo caught his lips in a kiss. Reno's hands slipped from Yazoo's neck to his chest. Yazoo's arms hugged him, and then slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

Then, Reno pushed him away.

"NO! I'm not falling for you again!"

"Yes… yes you are… cause you are mine…I own you…"

"No you don't you asshole! And you never will!"

"You can't turn me down… I'm your one and only desire…" Yazoo's hands unbuttoned Reno's pants and slipped into his underwear.

"No…"Reno's voice weakened, as Yazoo knelt down in front of him. As he came, he let out a deep breath.

"Stop…"

"But you liked that didn't you?" Yazoo stood up and turned him around to face the wall.

Reno tried to resist, to turn around and push him, but Yazoo caught his hands behind his back and held them firmly.

"Oh no, you won't go anywhere… you belong here with me! You're MINE!" said Yazoo into his ear, as he brutally penetrated him.

Reno winced. Tears started wetting his cheeks as Yazoo slowly let go of him. He fell to his knees in front of the wall, head down, breathing deeply. He didn't move a muscle until he heard the door close behind him once again. Letting out a scream, he fell on the bed and burst into tears.

The next morning, Tifa burst into the cell, with the widest smile on her face.

"He dropped the charges!" she squeaked.

"What?" Reno looked at her, puzzled.

"He dropped the charges! He said he realizes now that you didn't shoot him on purpose, but you were trying to help him! You're free!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Reno was so excited, he jumped right up and gave her a hug.

"But…he didn't tell the real story, did he?"

"No…I'm afraid he didn't…but still…you're free now…and that's what matters!"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

After packing the few personal things he had, Reno walked out of jail, not knowing where he should go. Tifa had asked him to go and live at her house for a while but he kindly refused and insisted he could make it on his own. However, she left him her phone number and address, in case he ever needed something. Suddenly, a familiar black limo pulled up in front of him. The back door opened and he saw Yazoo sitting inside.

"Hop in!" his vampire smile gave Reno chills.

"No fucking way!"

Yazoo stepped out of the car and stood in front of him. He let out a deep breath, like he was regretting what he was about to do, grabbed Reno and pushed him into the car, before he could protest. Then, he jumped in himself and closed the door as the limo drove off in high speed.

"What the…? What do you want from me anyway you fucking perv? You got what you wanted, just leave me alone already!" shrieked Reno, as he tried, without success, to open the locked door.

"Someone should teach you some manners boy…" said Yazoo calmly.

Reno stopped and looked at him. Yazoo's smile had faded away. His face was dead serious and even whiter than the other day. Reno could even see some wrinkles on his forehead. Had he suddenly aged in the past few weeks?

They didn't talk for several minutes, although Reno couldn't help wondering what he was doing there. How could Yazoo be taking him back to the house after all that had happened?

After a while, the car stopped.

"Get out." Said Yazoo.

Reno stepped out of the car. "What the..?" He was in the same place where the shooting had happened. Yazoo walked over to him, grabbed him by the hand and drove him right on top of a hill.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Reno, struggling to free himself from Yazoo's grip.

"I'm sorry," said Yazoo, making him stand on top of the hill, "I really am sorry you know…but this world is cruel…and I have an image to keep you see? I can't be the rich pervert…and you're bound to speak someday…"

"I wouldn't…" Reno tried to speak, but his sentence was cut in half by the cracking sound of a gunshot. Eyes wide open, he looked down, only to see loads of blood gushing from his belly. He fell to his knees and saw Yazoo walking away, towards the car. The pain shot through him…and then everything went black…again…

**So??**** Is Reno dead?? Is this the end?? Is Yazoo really so cruel and relentless? You'll see…on the next chapter!!!**

**P.S.: Was this a sad chapter or ****what****?? God, guys, you ****gotta**** know I cried a lot writing this chapter…I've cried a lot these last days…I'm**** missing my friends a lot…and my boyfriend a hell of a lot… anyway…enough with my problems… please ****PLEASE**** review!!!! Thanks!!!**


	7. Chapter 7:A new era

_**Chapter 7: "A new era"**_

**Ok, since I left you all hanging in the last chapter, I've decided not to leave you waiting any longer… So here's the next chapter…**

Reno woke up with a jerk. He opened his eyes, but closed them tight again, due to the light that blinded him. After managing slowly to open his eyes, he looked around.

"Ah…not again…" he moaned.

Everything was awfully white and filled with light. He was in the hospital once again. Looking towards the window, he saw a black figure, standing, staring outside. The figure slowly turned to face his bed. It was Tifa. But she was different. Her hair was cut short, and she looked awfully thin. Instead of her usual black suit, she was wearing a long black dress. When she saw that he was awake, her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a little scream.

"Oh my god! You're awake!!!" she shrieked, and ran to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"…great actually…just a little sore…" he smiled at her. Tears were starting to start down Tifa's face.

"Hey, hey, what's that for now? I'm fine didn't I just tell you?"

Tifa wiped her eyes with her hand and smiled at him. "It's just… I'm so happy…the doctors were starting to think you would never wake up…"

"What…what do you mean? Why?"

"Look…Reno…I know this will be a really big shock for you…but…I've got to tell you… you've been asleep… you've been asleep for 5 years now…"

"WHAT??" Reno's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Yes…your injury was very bad… I…I rushed you to the hospital as fast as I could but… you had surgery… but then it got infected… and surgery again…and…"

"Hey, hey, HEY! Wait! One thing at a time! I've lost five years of news you know, could you please start from the beginning?"

Tifa took a deep breath. "Ok… so… five years ago… it was the day you got out of jail… after I had left you in the cell, I went to another of my clients, there in the same jail…as I was leaving, a short while later, I saw you standing on the sidewalk…I wanted to walk up to you and ask you one more time to come and crash at my house for a while… I knew you had refused, but I thought maybe I could persuade you… but then I saw the limo stopping in front of you… and you just jumping in… I thought it was weird, I knew it was Yazoo's limo and I had this weird, uneasy feeling, so I jumped in my car and followed you… I stopped a little farther from you, behind some trees… and when I heard the gunshot…I came running…I found you lying on the ground, in a huge pool of blood…and I carried you as fast as I could to the hospital…you went immediately in for surgery… the doctors said you might not make it…you made it..but then you fell into a comma… your injury got infected twice… we almost lost you once…and you are in a comma ever since …"

"Oh my god…" murmured Reno. "I guess I've lost a lot of news eh?"

"Well…yeah…actually…nothing is the same anymore… you see… we are in war right now…"

"War?? With whom??"

"Well…you see… there was talk, a couple of years ago, about nuclear and biological weapons… that were built somewhere here in our country… other countries were starting to claiming that we were threatening the world's peace… that we wanted to destroy all other's… our president claimed he didn't know anything… police started investigating… people were accused of being involved… especially high-ranked personalities… big investors, politicians, business-men… many are still left to rot in jail… but the other countries were still accusing us…one thing lead to another…and the war was declared…"

"…god…and I was just sleeping the whole time…" Reno's head was starting to spin, so many facts hitting him at once, he needed time to make contact with reality.

"Here in the city we are safe…but since you are awake, you can't stay here anymore… you see, all the hospitals are filled with wounded soldiers…I've fought to make them let you stay…now I'll take you to my house…"

"You don't have to…"

"I won't take no as an answer." Tifa's eyes pierced his.

"…ok then…" Reno was too weak to protest.

But yet another question was burning his lips. He looked at Tifa, almost like he was trying to guess an answer even before he had asked the question. Tifa's eyes took suddenly a sad expression and she looked at her feet.

"You…you can't find him…"she murmured.

"What?... but… what are you talking about? I didn't ask you anything, I…"

"I know…I know you want to ask about him… Yazoo… you'd better forget about him…you won't find him…he…he is…dead…"

Reno felt a sharp pain in his chest. His throat went dry. "…what…? How…? …when?..." he managed to choke out.

"Well… after he shot you… he disappeared for a while… I had told the police I thought he shot you…but everyone was against me… all his staff and family claimed he was out of town at the time…and I didn't really see anything…I just heard the gunshot…anyway… after a while he came back in town…and then the investigation about the weapons started…and he was accused of being involved… and… when they went to his mansion…they found him dead… hanged from the ceiling…I… I'm sorry…I know you had feelings for him…"

Reno turned his head towards the wall. Tears were burning his eyes. But something inside him didn't want to believe it. It was like a part of his heart was dying. When he turned back towards Tifa, a cold expression covered his face.

"I just wish I was the one who tied that rope around his neck."

His icy eyes made a chill run through Tifa's spine. Just then a nurse walked in. In seconds, his room was filled with people, doctors, nurses, talking to him, talking with each other, wondering how he managed to wake up. But his mind was not there anymore. It was flying back in time…back when he had longed for Yazoo's warm touch… and then back to the other Yazoo, the one who, scared by his feelings, decided to "eliminate" him… only to end up "eliminating" himself…he had to get out…out of this hospital…into the world…to find his connection with reality…to realize everything, everything he had lost…by himself…

**He****,he,he****… And a whole new part of the story begins!! What do you think?? Twisted, twisted??****haha****! Well… guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter…to find out what's going on…5 years later!! Review, review please!! Do you like the new twist things are taking???**

**Small spoiler: For those of you who are getting tired of the fantasy and action, we've got romance and sex coming up! hehe!!**


	8. Chapter 8:A changed or unchanged World

_**Chapter 8: "A changed (or unchanged ) World"**_

**O.M.G. I am actually continuing this story xD Sorry guys, I know it's been YEARS but there was just so much going on in my life… guess you'll see it in the way I'm writing now too ^^ **

**(P.S. My English might now be slightly worse, cause I spent the last 3 years trying to get my mind to think "german" so I haven't used English in a long looong time^^ so please don't be harsh on me cause of that^^ )**

Reno packed his bags.. "Are these really my things?" he thought.. Some black pants, a white shirt, which was actually more yellow than white… A watch… A mobile telephone… A phone? He pressed a button.. the screen lit up.. Contacts… nothing.. Messages.. Nothing.. "That's weird.." he thought…

"Ready?" Tifa's head popped out behind the door.

"Uh, yeah, guess i didn't have much.." He followed her outside. A doctor stopped abruptly his chit-chat with a nurse, she smiled at them and walked down the corridor, the doctor turned to them.

"Uh, so, glad that you've come back to us at last, the medication…" the doctor's voice became fainter and fainter in Reno's ears, his mind wandered away.. What will the world be like now.. what will the people be like now.. could he still find any of his friends?..well.. friends… not really.. maybe he should call them.."people familiar to him".. or better.."familiar faces".. His eyes wandered on the white walls, down the corridor.. everything was white.. he barely recognized the people moving all around him, they were too dressed in white.. a nurse caring some flowers.. a doctor running and talking on his phone at the same time..

"Reno? Reno? did you get what the doctor said?" Tifa's voice brought his mind back. Both Tifa and the doctor were looking at him, their eyes were asking "everything ok?"

"Hm? Yes, yes, don't worry I got that all, I know how to look after myself don't worry. Everything's under control."

Tifa raised a brow. "..Ok.. then let's get going." she smiled at the doctor, thanked him, took Reno by the hand and they headed to the exit.

The light hit him in the eyes. And it hit him hard. His hand reached automatically out in front of him,covering the light, his eyes closed. "Come on, you'll get used to it" Tifa tugged his hand and led him down the street to a parked car. She opened the back door, put his bag on the back seat, closed the door and opened the front door for him. He got in. She closed the door and got in on the drivers side.

He looked outside the window as the drove down the road. The same old big, gray buildings, the same colorful stores, a bakery, a grocery store, people walking up and down the sidewalk, some talking to each other, others talking on the phone. "At least it doesn't look like much has change" he thought. Then he saw them. The black and gray clouds of smoke in the horizon. Some big. Some small. Some seemed to be settling down. Some seemed to dissolve into the sky. And some seemed to just stand there, not going up or down, like a huge mushroom reaching into the sky. He heard Tifa murmuring next to him "Ah, the bombing outside the town is still going on.. what do they wanna kill, the trees?"

"Are all civilians in the towns now?" he asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, and mostly around hospitals, it looks like they don't send bombs there.. not yet at least.. So, we're here." She parked in front of one the many gray skyscrapers. She took his bag and stepped out of the car. He got out and looked up. "must be more than 100 floors" he thought. He followed her inside. They stepped from the white and brown hall into the elevator. Floor 58. Apartment 5C. She grabbed her keys out of her handbag and opened the white door. The Walls inside were white too. The floor was wooden, the furniture modern, futuristic. Huge windows on the one wall made you feel like you're going to fall out of the living room, like the room was one with the sky. You could only see blue sky and high buildings.

"The bedroom is behind that door" said Tifa, pointing to a door on their right. "You sleep in there, you need to get a lot of sleep. You have a bathroom in there too. I'll sleep on the couch."

He wanted to say something, he couldn't let her sleep on the couch in her own apartment, but her eyes and his tiredness stopped him. "Like i haven't already slept enough." he thought.

That night it started raining. The rain tapped softly on the windows. Reno laid on the king-sized bed with the clean white sheets, eyes closed… but he couldn't sleep. It was like war had broken out in his mind too, so many thoughts racing through his head, and most of all… one name… Yazoo… Is he really dead? Why do I still feel this connection, like he's somewhere out there calling to me then? Or is it just my feelings for him? What am I talking about, I have feelings for that guy? I mean, the guy shot me! He shot me, god damn it, and left me there to die and rot like some animal that's too old to play with anymore… If it wasn't for Tifa I'd be dead right now! But how the fuck did I end up in her house? Why did she stay by me all those years? Why does she seem so familiar to me?

He stood up with a sigh. He opened the bedroom door slowly, looked out in to the living room. Tifa laid on the couch, eyes closed, the sheets covered just her legs, her t-shirt had slid up, leaving her tummy free. Trying not to blush cause of his dirty thoughts, Reno slid slowly and as silently as he could behind the couch to the kitchen. He searched the drawers for alcohol. He find a bottle of whiskey on the top drawer and pored himself a glass.

"Hey.." Tifa, rubbing her eyes, stood in front of him.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up? I just don't have any sleep…"

"No, no, don't worry, I've got problems with sleeping myself.. my whole life already.." she smiled at him and pored herself a glass whiskey too. They both sat at the table. Reno starred at his glass.

"You know… I don't think he's dead either"

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"Yazoo… I don't think he's dead." she said again, her gaze wandering to the windows, where the rain kept tapping, a bit stronger now. "He's like.. a ghost… or some kind of monster… he can't be dead… he surely has more lives he wants to make miserable…"

"What did he do to you then?" He realized his voice had an offensive tone, but it was too late. Tifa threw him a sharp gaze.

"That's none of your business."

He turned his gaze quickly to his glass again. Silence. She stood up. "I guess I'll go back to sleep." He looked at her. Stood up too. took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. She starred at him, surprised, but didn't resist following him. They both lay down, face to face. He stroke her cheek. She caught his hand, squeezed it smoothly and closed her eyes, freezing in that position. He just looked at her, her eyes, her cheast , watched her breathing calmly. Then suddenly, she turned her back on him. He came closer and put one hand around her waist. His hand touched her belly, stopped there for a moment and then started sliding lower… She caught his hand and placed it back on her belly. He placed his head closer, his lips touching her ear, and whispered "ok.." he thought she said something like "thank you" and then heard only her breath and felt her belly moving up and down. He closed his eyes. And fell asleep.

The next days went by really quickly. Tifa left every morning for work, he searched in the newspapers for a job, they went to the grocery store, ate dinner together, watched tv together, and slept, like the first night, in the same bed. But nothing more happened. He could feel the sexual tension between them, but just couldn't understand why they couldn't take the next step.. or what exactly their relationship was at the moment.. friends? do friends sleep in the same bed every night? naah.. but they didn't have sex.. and they hadn't talked about it, every night, they went to bed, cuddled together, and the next day.. it was like it didn't even happen…

"I've gotta find a place to stay." He said at dinner that day. She looked at him. "I mean, my own place. You've done already too much for me." She looked at her plate. "Ok. You can search in the newspaper. But you have to find a job first."

The next day he looked at the jobs in he newspaper. Some he had crossed, some he had circled. He chose one address, got dressed and went out.

It was a pizza delivery. Again. The Boss looked at him once, asked if he can drive and gave him the job. He should start right away. He called Tifa right away and told her.

"That's great!" she sounded not really excited. "One of my colleges in the office has just moved out of her apartment i'll ask her if she can give you her place."

"But that's gonna be too expensive, since she's a lawyer she must have had a pretty good apartment."

"naah, that was the apartment she lived in when she studied, it's not so big but it's in a good place, you are safe there and I can help you out with the money when you need more."

"But.."

"There's no but. " she said and hang up.

2 days later he entered his new apartment. It was small, but cozy, Tifa's college left him the furniture too, Tifa payed for it, he tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't take no for an answer. He opened the door to the bedroom on his left. Light was flowing through the big window, he had to close his eyes for a second but then he realized a figure, standing in the corner, his back turned to him.

"Hi.." the voice sounded familiar. The figure turned to face him.

"What the….?"

Yazoo smiled at him, hands crossed, head tilted lightly to the right.

**Soooo…. what do you think?^^ Kinda crazy?^^ Yeah I know.. But there's more coming! Comment pleeeeease!^^ **


End file.
